simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Shnopp.shniederheimer/Review - Level 42
Hey guys, been a bit over a week since my last blog post, and I know that it's been an even longer while since my last Level Review, and Level 42 came out, but better late than never. Also if this is the first of my Blogs you're reading, then you can check the other ones I have here. I also know that the 4th July 2014 Event dropped yesterday so a review will also be up shortly as well as "Worth the Donuts?" for the premium items we got. Anyways, back to Level 42. We got Level 42 on June 18, 2014 (so yea, this blog post is a bit late), but in our update, we got Itchy and Scratchy themed buildings, decorations, items, and characters. Here's what I thought about each one separately: Characters *Roger Meyers Jr. - Roger Meyers Jr., Freemium character of this update, and the owner of Itchy and Scratchy Studios, was released with that building. He comes with a full set of jobs and a couple of animated tasks that are pretty funny too. *Chester Lampwick - Lampwick, the Premium character of this update, the original creator of Itchy and the father of cartoon violence, was also released, with his Rocket Car. He also has a full set of jobs and a couple of animated tasks. Buildings *Itchy & Scratchy Studios - Itchy and Scratchy Studios was the Freemium building of this update, with which Roger Meyers Jr. was unlocked with. It is a pretty large building, larger than most, and has a small animation when characters are doing jobs in there. *Mansion of Solid Gold - Now I know that the Mansion of Solid Gold wasn't released with the original update, instead released as part of Gil's Deals, but since it is Chester Lampwick's home, I bundled it all together. I also have a "Worth the Donuts" already, so check it out here. Decorations *Itchy & Scratchy Billboard - The Itchy and Scratchy Billboard was a premium decoration of this Level, and at 40, not the most ideal premium buy in terms of Percent Bonus/Donut. You can check out what I'm talking about here. It has an animation when tapped on and give 1.00% bonus on your town. *Rocket Car - The Rocket Car was another premium decoration in this level, a unique one (meaning you can only have one per Springfield) which comes with Chester Lampwick. It has an animation when tapped on and gives a 2.00% bonus on your town. Quests *Krusty the Hair Colorist - This quest line was about Krusty being colorist against blue-haired people and eventually getting sued. *Islands in the Revenue Stream - Islands in the Revenue Stream is a quest line about how Krusty wants to get richer than rich, so he tries to make new Itchy and Scratchy cartoons, but then something doesn't go his way. So that's pretty much all of the Level 42 content. And that's what I thought about each item separately. But as a whole, the Level update was fun, and had some funny characters, but still, just like Level 41, came with two lesser known characters. Not that it's horrible, just not the best way to keep people interested in the product. My final rating for the update though (a five being awesome characters, funny quest lines, cool decorations, cool buildings, and a one being lesser to almost never before seen characters, un-funny questlines, un-cool decorations, un-cool buildings) is probably a 3.5 out of 5. Not the BEST update ever, but not the worst either. But I want to know what you thought about it. Let me know in the comments below. Also, feel free to check out any of my other blogs here. Until next time, - shnopp.shniederheimer Category:Blog posts